eulmore_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Destery Reficul
Destery Reficul is one of the official Eulmore Girls, grouped under the sub-unit HUSH. They are the current leader of the Free Company and one of the original founders of the combined Caulk Destroyers and Whisper fusion F.C., now known as the Eulmore Girls. __TOC__ Appearance Destery is a very tall Viera with long, black hair coupled with sharp eyes and distinctly-shaped thick eyebrows. Their eyes are heterochromatic, with their left eye being yellow and their right eye being a deep blue. More often than not they are found in their Dark Knight armour, or, when not sporting metal attire, they are in one of their numerous casual outfits. There are rarely moments where Destery is not seen smiling mysteriously. Personality Destery is a very friendly individual who possesses an approachable and charismatic air. They are always seen as cheerful, complimented with a bright smile. Despite this appearance, Destery closes their heart to new people and chooses to remain introverted, often thinking only of themself. They are a little melancholy for reasons they refuse to share with others. However, they are very caring towards their friends and love them to pieces, while acting civilized towards innocents and strangers. Background Destery grew up among a decently well-off family of Viera in Ivalice, consisting of just their mother, their older brother and themself. The three of them were very close-knit; their mother provided well for them, wanting to raise both Destery and their brother to be strong, courageous people unlike their father, who abandoned them shortly after Destery's birth. Destery and their brother were always around each other, with their brother wanting to protect his sibling and Destery liking their brother's warming company. It was a bond that seemed fantastical - none could deny the happiness the white-haired Viera brought for each other. At this time, Destery's mother was plotting something grand - a rebellion assault against the forces of Garlemald that had plagued Ivalice for far too long. Being one of the key commanders due to her smarts and physical prowess, Destery's mother knew she soon had to choose between being the ideal role model for her kids or the ideal role model for her city. Hugging her children, kissing them both, she told them to always keep a bright face and encourage positivity wherever they went; she would be watching over them, giving them strength, and that she would be back soon. Days passed. Both children began to wonder where their mother was, Destery's brother doing an apt job at dispersing his sibling's worries and woes. Shouting and yelling all around them started to become the norm. Explosions and gunfire and smoke filled the air. As time steadily moved forward, the children could only sit in their home and hope; they could only pray that everything would be alright. It was a particularly cold morning. The two had nearly run out of food. They were huddled close together under a blanket, Destery bundled against their brother and listening to his tales about Ivalice, about Viera, about the outside world that their mother had told him. Destery couldn't help but smile at their brother's tales, his voice easing their pain substantially. Then came a loud crash against their door, followed by repetitive banging. The children froze. BANG. BANG. BANG. It was becoming methodical, now. Destery's brother hurried his sibling into a gap between the kitchen cupboard and the various pots and knickknacks they had stacked, covering the ensemble with a sheet. BANG. BANG. CRUNCH. He told them, made them promise, not to move, not to make a single sound. Destery promised and was given a warm smile in response. Destery stayed low, stayed as packed tight in themself as they could, the blanket keeping them warm. CRUNCH. CRUNCH. CRASH. The Garlemald forces had intruded into their little home. Destery's brother was the only person in sight. Without a second thought, without any hesitation, steel connected with flesh. Destery's eyes widened as more men stormed the house, destroying and throwing everything in sight. Amongst the footsteps and smashing, a single gunshot rung out, sending the small Viera flying backwards against the back wall, followed by yet another crunch and a slam. The men made their rounds as one Viera lay motionless, the invisible child in the room too busy processing, not processing, having their mind flooded with pain, thought, emotion, to make even a single sound. Nothing was found except useless garbage. The group left. Destery was alone, the silence and distant commotion an unpleasant acquaintance. Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes into hours; hours into days. Destery wasn't aware of how long they sat there. By the time the Viera gathered the strength to move, they found they had no strength left. Their brother's smile, their mother's voice, their family's scent on their blanket was all that kept them going. They dared not look over at the corpse in the room - that was not their brother, nor would they let it become such. Destery did all that they knew how - they ran. There was no noise in the area, which may prove to be more dangerous. Their legs hurt. Their stomach churned. Their eyes were strained dry, their brain scrambled. Destery made it out of Ivalice without seeing a single soul. They collapsed as they hit the city borders, the Viera's angelic hair stained with sweat, blood, mud and whatever else they may have fallen into. Their throat strained to cry out, to vomit, to let out something that could remind them of their existence, to tell them that this was all worth something, that this would be okay. Nothing came out. All that followed was motion; the urge to keep moving, to keep going somewhere. The shambling Viera walked. They walked and walked and walked. They came into contact with many travellers, of whom immediately backed off after seeing Destery's shaken, strained face, mouth open, aghast with fear and rage. Few days and nights passed, Destery forcing themself to close their eyes at least once on their journey, only plagued with the imaginations of blood and gunshots. As the Viera reached colder climates, barely feeling the snow lace their skin, a traveller did not back away. Sporting dark, crimson-stained armour, the knight stopped in his tracks to inspect the young child. He did not run. He only smirked. Asking the Viera's name, Destery did what they only could: roar. A piece of their rage finally broke off, erupting at the man. They wanted to tear him limb from limb, to blame him for all they've gone through, all they've come from. The man's thoughts were confirmed. "Go to Ishgard," was all he said. "There, you will find what will make you whole again. The darkest nights will give you the strength you crave." Destery was left standing in the snow, panting and shaking. They heeded the mans words; they had naught else to go. And so Destery arrived in Ishgard. They were greeted by a man named Sid, a man named Fray. The two could sense the darkness inside of them, the dark energy nearly palpable. Weary, angry, and tired, Destery trained under them. Through utilising a set of armour and a broadsword, the Viera learnt how to harness their rage, their anger, for something meaningful. Their mother's voice rang in their head daily. Their brother's smile imprinted onto their own. Dying their hair black to help forget the regret of surviving, Destery approached life with a brand new look. Now, death would have to stare Destery in the face, and learn to smile back. Story Destery had fought long and hard to get to where they were, and they had what other knights could only dream of. Fame, fortune; Destery had all but what they truly wanted. They seeked to build an empire. 'A house would be an appropriate start,' they thought. Managing to purchase a small mansion in the Lavender Beds, it would be only a few days before Destery found the first member of their new home. Invited to a crash and a bang outside their premises, Destery was greeted by an unconscious Au'ra laying right near their house's entrance. Destery brought the dragon man inside, learning of his story and inviting him to stay not just one night, but for the rest to come. With this, Whisper was founded among a seemingly nonsensical group of adventurers, with many more to soon follow. Eventually, Destery came to the conclusion that the house was in dire need to become a home; the cobwebs and dust signified that a grand change was needed. Seeking the help of the Caulk Destroyers' Nada Raskova, Destery asked Nada to redesign their mansion. Nada, being happy to do anything for some gil, steadily rebuilt the innards of their lonely mansion, bringing any Caulk Destroyers along for the fun. After witnessing the varied Caulk Destroyers' personalities and interacting with them bit by bit, Destery couldn't help but find the group amusing, developing a desire similar to when they first found Thuraman. Thus, a proposition was made: the Caulk Destroyers come and merge F.C.s with Whisper, and in return, Destery's mansion would be filled with more friends and more fun than ever before. On that day, Caulk Destroyers and Whisper were no more. Instead, everyone learned to live in their crazy, fun harmony as the Eulmore Girls. Hobbies Destery particularly enjoys their status as a Dark Knight, albeit seemingly harbouring some kind of dark secret as an outcome of maining the job for so long. Regardless, they have fun performing various acts of violence on whatever - or whoever - may try to stand in their way. Destery also seems to enjoy showing off their newest glamours to other members of the Eulmore Girls, ''finding a lot of comfort in being with their closest friends. Typically, if one can find Destery, one can find another member of the ''Eulmore Girls not too far away. Relationships The Official Eulmore Girls * Kousuke Motokawa Beloved partner, both in love and in crime. They have a very playful relationship, having fun teasing each other and Destery picking on Kousuke's height. Destery trusts Kousuke with their life - a bond that does not come very easy for Destery. Despite this, Destery acts very cheerfully when around their partner. There is a reason why Kousuke is listed as Destery's pet, after all. * Thuraman Craglorn Absolute buffoon and close friend in Destery's eyes. One of Whisper's original members. Destery is one of the few people that can keep up with Thuraman's antics. Often, Thuraman and Destery can be found bickering on their opposite tastes in men. Will almost always laugh at Thuraman's jokes. * Dai Gacsata Another good friend of Destery and one of Whisper's original members. Destery helps Dai with picking out his outfits, especially for when he's out on the prowl through the streets of Limsa Lominsa. Destery also introduced Dai to his longtime partner, Epic Gamer. Likes to pick on his height in a joking manner. * The Chunch Large, goofy Roegadyn and close confidant. The Chunch loves to spend time with Destery, often asking for their opinions on anything he can think of, as he highly values Destery's intelligence. Destery taught The Chunch a great deal of what 'sex appeal' truly means. Destery often visits The Chunch to talk about their problems. * Nada Raskova Eulmore Girls' designer and close confidant. Both find comfort in their immense wealth. Destery is often found adventuring - and complaining about adventuring - with Nada, making fun of whatever ugly Roegadyn or hideous Elezen they come across. If you find these two staring at you and giggling, well... Trivia * Destery has noticed that, ever since they became well-known around Eorzea, there has been a sudden increase in individuals with heterochromic, blue and yellow eyes. They personally believe this isn't a coincidence. * Destery originally found Dai rummaging through their trash can outside the back of their mansion. Becoming intrigued with the lowly little tabby, Destery invited him to join their Free Company. * The reason they never stop smiling is that they believe it shows power and dominance. * Destery's favourite colour is black or a deep purple. * Destery invented sex. Gallery Qqq.png|Chilling... get it? ffxiv_dx11 2019-09-17 22-33-25.png|Heehee.... hhahaha. Teehee.png|Destery showing off the goods to a local Hyur. ffxiv_dx11 2019-09-22 18-19-40.png|Destery and Kousuke. Category:Members